Monster
by AmberCanFlyy
Summary: Sam collapses on what's supposed to be a peaceful routine mission and it quickly becomes more and more apparent that there is something plaguing Earth. Can SG-1 stop whatever's killing innocent civilians or is one of them the monster themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT: Author's Note: My previous account, SGS1-POTC, is absolutely horrid. I beg of you, do not torture yourself by going to it. If you are already familiar with my old work, I am so sorry. :p I reread all my works and am utterly embarrassed by the quality of it. But I saw some potential and am deciding to rewrite everything and put it on here. Since those pieces are finished, these will be too. But I have to get around to revising and editing them, so updates might be slow.  
I have no idea when this is set. I can't remember for the life of me which season I was obsessed with currently. If the timeline is fucked up, I apologize. I was thirteen when I wrote this and I haven't seen Stargate in so long I can't remember the exact time lines. So just bear with me please, this is going to be a really weird road. I don't know if this is much better than the other one, but at least the grammar and spelling are a little easier to swallow.**

SG-1 sat around the blazing camp fire they had built in a clearing on P3X-957, enjoying each other's company and the silence around them. Each were stuck in their own thoughts, observing the others. This was their fourth mission that they had not drawn unwanted company. They each were on the tip-toes though, waiting for the boring streak to end. As much as they desired easy missions, such was just not their luck.

Jack watched his team. His fabulous four, including himself. Fantastic Four, he chuckled to himself. 'Just call me Mr. Fantastic,' he thought to himself. But his thoughts began to deteriorate into more sober ones when his eyes fell on Daniel. Dr. Jackson. Death's lover. Mr. It Boy. The Human Torch.

Usually it took all of Jack's patience to handle Daniel and his long rants on something he himself did not really care enough to understand, but recently Daniel had been rather distant. He'd interact and inject a smart-ass remark every now and again, but he didn't seem into what he was saying. Jack knew it had something to do with Sha're's death, but no one had really talked about it.

Teal'c appeared to be his usual stoic self, tending to the fire and calmly listening to Carter and Daniel's argument on something Jack wasn't smart enough to follow. But watching him, Jack knew that he was troubled. While much anticipated and more efficient, the feeling of loss from his symbiote was profound. On the other hand though, Jack smiled, his son had just gotten married. He had never seen Teal'c beam so big or boast so proudly.

And then his eyes fell on the woman that meant the most to him. His heart sank to his stomach and his thoughts began to swirl. He was concerned about her; she had been the most introverted lately. Sure, SG-1 had gone through a lot recently, but it had hit Carter the hardest. She ignored them when she could get away with it, dodged them in the hallways in the mountain. She let her phone ring when they called her for team nights. She answered when she had to, nodded and laughed on cue. But Jack could tell her mind was preoccupied and she just wasn't into it. SG-1 took notice of Sam's silence and often tried to ask her questions that required a lengthy, heartened answer. It had worked at first, but eventually made her clam up more.

Whenever they finally caught up to her in her lab, she's retort that she was busy. Some machine SG-7 brought back from an advanced planet needed worked on, or else it'd be sent to Area 51 in a week, a report just had to be finished, or even one more project became her routine answers. Eventually she gave up getting them to go away and joined them, albeit quietly and reluctantly.

Jack was startled back to reality when he heard a voice cry out, followed by the rapid succession of gunfire. He stood up quickly and watched Teal'c wield his staff. Daniel stood up and was looking at Sam confusedly. She stood pointing her gun toward the dark, gloomy forest; she was on high alert. "What the hell, Carter?" Jack was concerned.

"There's something out there," she whispered. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and her blood froze in her veins. She could hear their cries and their whispers. It was a cacophony of anguish and horror, and Sam wondered why no one else could hear them. They were enveloping her body, piercing the sound barrier; their cries echoed in her ears and she threw down her gun to cover her ears.

"You can't hear them?! They're so loud!" She fell to knees and immediately they were to her side.

"Carter, what the hell is going on?" Jack didn't want to raise his voice, but she was not answering him. Her eyes were screwed shut and her fingernails clawed at her ears.

"Guys, we're leaving. Teal'c, carry her to the gate. We need to get her home." Teal'c nodded obediently and picked her up. Immediately, Sam began screaming and pounding on his solid back. Daniel thanked whatever divine entity that was out there that he didn't have to carry her.

As they got to that gate and Daniel began dialing, Sam let out a shrill screech and became limp in Teal'c's arms. "She is alive, O'Neill," he reassured them after feeling for her pulse. Daniel opened the gate and with the familiar swoosh of 'water,' they walked through.

"We need help ASAP!" When the gurney arrived, Teal'c laid Sam gently on the bed and moved back.

"What the hell happened, Colonel?" General Hammond was all too familiar watching his top team come through the gate with a man down, but it didn't make it any easier. SG-1 was like his family, all of the SGC was, and Sam Carter was especially close to him.

"Sir, I have no idea. We were sittin…" Jack was interrupted when the metal doors opened and Sam began screaming loudly. Janet stopped the nurses and turned to Jack and the general, motioning them over.

"Sirs, you might want to come here."

The team and the general walked over to the wobbling gurney and looked at Sam, whose eyes were closed and were moving quickly. Her body was twitching and her hands were shaking violently. Suddenly she convulsed and opened her eyes. She looked right at Jack and whispered eerily, "Keres. The Keres." She closed her eyes again and began convulsing violently. Janet ordered her to the infirmary and everyone else look to Daniel worriedly.

"It…it's Greek. Loosely translated, it means 'death spirits.' More specifically, they were female spirits of violent or cruel death."

"And?" The general was too confused and too old to beat-around-the-bush. He wanted Daniel to get straight and to the point.

"And whatever legend has it that they were released from Pandora's box to plague mankind. I think Sam has been become the first victim."


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this chapter is super short and I'm sorry! I wanted to get it up before I go to bed. I promise chapters from here on out will be longer. **

She lied on the bed and stared at the ceiling, her heart beating quickly in her chest and her ears picking up the tiniest of sounds. She heard voices outside the curtain that surrounded her bed to give her some privacy; they were murmured but she could hear it all.

"She should be awake any time, sir. I don't know why she's still asleep," she heard Dr. Fraiser tell the general. She sensed a hint of concern in Janet's voice and knew she was worried.

"Are her readings back?" The general sounded jaded, like he knew the answer and didn't want to deal with it. Like he was tired of going through this same situation and he was just about done dealing with it.

"Yes, sir, and they're all normal. She's the same old Major Carter."

"So how do you explain what happened?"

"That's just it, sir," Janet's voice grew strained. "They shouldn't be this perfect."

* * *

She felt her blood rush with adrenaline and a sudden surge of arousal coursed through her body, sending waves of pure desire through her veins. She curled her toes and her nails dug into the sheets under her; she knew something strange was happening.

She cried out in sensational pleasure and closed her eyes; beneath her eyelids was a blossoming flower of colors and she felt wonderful. This feeling was something she never felt before. It was better than any orgasm she had ever had.

Her scalp itched and she knew her hair was growing. She dug her nails into her legs in an attempt to stop their thinning. She didn't know what was happening to her body and she didn't care. She was becoming better.

Suddenly, she felt like her body had exploded in climax. She screamed and screwed her eyes shut; her toes cracked as she curled them and her nails pulled at her now-long hair. She knew that whatever was happening had just been completed; her transformation had finished.

And she was more powerful than she had ever been.

* * *

The remaining part of SG-1 sat inside of Sam's office, waiting for the all-clear from Janet to visit her. The good doctor and the general had gone to go over her vitals after their debriefing and physicals, and no one was allowed to see her until they made sure she wasn't contagious.

"So death fairies, huh? Sounds terrifying," Jack retorted, slightly sour. He was worried about his CO and was having trouble containing it. He was lashing out at the rest of his team and he honestly felt bad. He just couldn't help it.

"The Keres, yes. Legend has it that the Keres were cravers of blood, and they feasted upon it after ripping a soul free from the mortally wounded bodies of soldiers. Thousands of Keres haunted battlefields, fighting amongst themselves like vultures over the dying. The Keres had no absolute power over the life of men, but in their hunger for blood would seek to accomplish death beyond the bounds of fate." Daniel was always excited to inform Jack of new folklore, but this time, he wasn't so excited. If he was right and Sam was being plagued by the Keres, it could be bad news for not only her, but them as well.

"I have heard of them, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c stated.

"You have?" Jack was shocked, usually Teal'c knew less than he did.

"A variant, yes," Teal'c nodded his head and left it at that.

"So these fairies just…appeared and killed a bunch of people for blood?"

"Actually," Daniel sighed, "They're said to have been released from Pandora's jar to plague mankind. It is mentioned that these spirits are known as kakoi (evils), nosoi (sicknesses and plagues) and lugra (banes). There are technically two types of Keres: the ones of killing sickness, and the ones of violent death."

"Well, shit. Either way, we're screwed."


	3. Chapter 3

She stared at the ceiling again, her mind racing. She felt a hot flood of anger rush through her body and she wanted to cry out, wanted to flip over the machine monitoring her heart rate next to her but knew it would draw unwanted attention.

For some reason, no one had been in to bother her recently. She couldn't help but feel happy about that; she didn't want do deal with their bullshit. All the concern they'd have for her and all their teenage drama bullshit. She could very well handle herself and didn't need them.

She looked around her isolated 'room.' In all actuality, it was just a corner of the infirmary with a curtain drawn around her bed to give her privacy. Ha. Privacy. Like they'd give her that if they saw her right now.

She kind of wondered why no one had been in yet; usually her team was constantly at her bedside when she was injured. They were wrapped around her finger. But the thought quickly vanished when she remembered what Janet had said: she was fine. So why was she still here?

She sat up quickly, almost losing her balance because of her misjudged weight. She felt so might smaller now then she had before, but she knew she was stronger. She felt the power course through her and smiled in pleasure; it was an orgasmic sensation. She needed more of it, more power and more strength. She craved the taste of another's weakness.

She stood up from her bed and looked down at her hands and feet; both were flawless. She opened her curtain and walked to the bathroom, thankfully avoiding any 'nuisances.' She shut the door and looked in the mirror. She grinned in contentedness.

Her hair fell in waves to the small of her back, her frame small and fragile-looking, but with prominent curves where they were meant to be. Her eyes were a bright blue, hypnotizing and breathtaking. Her lips were a cherry-red and her skin a deep tan, flawlessly carved. She didn't look the same and it was beautiful.

Before she was ugly, worthless. Before she was powerless, meek, helpless. Now she was captivating, powerful. She could control the world with her beauty and that was what she planned to do.

She walked out of the infirmary and toward the exit; she knew the perfect place to begin.

* * *

Jack made his way to the infirmary. He was worried. Whatever happened on the other world was a mystery to them, but if Daniel was right, Carter could be in serious danger. He walked to the corner of the room he knew Janet had placed her in with the intention of giving her more isolation, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the open curtain and empty bed. He ran to the phone and dialed Hammond's extension.

* * *

"Sir, we've got a problem. Carter's gone.

She leaned up against the counter of the smoky bar and took a sip of her liquor. She wasn't really a hard alcohol kind of girl, but it didn't matter at this point. She'd get the better drink later.

She wore shorts and a mid-riff bearing tank-top. Her hair was down and her face was made up in elaborate make-up. She knew she looked desirable and that was her intention.

A man walked up behind her. He pressed against her and rubbed his hand down her body, cupping her ass. She backed up into him and pressed up against him, dancing into him. He smelled of thick cologne and she leaned her head on his shoulder, looking up at him. He bite her neck and she bucked, grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor. She couldn't help but notice that he was wearing a wedding band and was slightly more pleased. This man had a wife and potentially a family, which meant he was in good standing.

She bit into his neck and he gasped. She felt his hardness press against her and she lapped at his ear, a spot she could sense would turn him on. He let out a soft mew and held her against him, burying his face in her neck and she grinded. She whispered in his ear, letting her breath tingle his lobe and letting the moistness rest: "Let's take the back to my place. We can do whatever you want." She looked at him suggestively and he was nearly panting with excitement. He nodded his head and led him to her car; the poor man didn't stand a chance.

* * *

They were both naked; she looked down at him and moaned his name. He closed his eyes in want and tried to flip her under him, but she remained on top. He glared at her and grabbed her forearms, trying to get her to move. She dug her nails into his chest and sat on top of him, laughing. His eyes immediately grew concerned and he struggled beneath her.

She lowered her teeth to his neck and murmured: "You were destined for this, just as I am destined for you." She sunk her sharp incisors into his flesh, tearing off the skin and drinking the blood.

The best drink of the night.

* * *

"Thank you." The general slammed down his phone and turned toward the expectant faces of SG-1. He sighed; he was too old for this. But he loved his job more than anything else and sometimes it had its cons. Like losing his top scientist.

"Well?" Daniel questioned. "What's going on?"

"According to the security team, cameras show a woman of about Sam's age but not of her appearance exiting the infirmary and then sneaking past the guards out of Cheyenne Mountain. They have no idea who she is or how she got in, but they say one minute Major Carter was there and the next she wasn't."

"That is not possible," stated Teal'c, the expert of pointing out the obvious.

"Well, how are we supposed to find her?" Jack was beyond angry. How could he let this happen? Someone should have been there to watch her; someone should have seen this woman. Why weren't the guards doing their damn duty?

"Guys, if I'm right, that woman could be Sam." Everyone looks blankly at Daniel, and he hurried on to explain.

"It's possible that if whatever Sam is afflicted is what I'm thinking, then there's a good chance it transformed her into something more Keres-esque. It also means she's very, very powerful and will stop at nothing to get that power."

"So what you're saying, Danny boy," Jack's anger and concern intensified, "is that not only do we have a blood-thirsty Carter on the loose, but also that she's control-hungry too?"

"Dominance is her goal, Jack. So yes, that is exactly what I'm saying. "


End file.
